unicorn_factionfandomcom-20200213-history
History of Mauritanja - Creation of the Unicorn Nation
Currently being edited by goblin minions The history of the Unicorn faction is the history of Mauritanja, its lands. Mauritanja is a new nation, born after the cataclysm and populated by the traders, explorers and travellers of other lands. . This Timeline is intended as an OOC resource for people to have an understanding of the vague timeline of Mauritanja’s past. Please note this is vague and dates have not been included for various reasons, please do not attempt to add dates to this timeline as they will invariably be incorrect. This information has been made available and in more detail in various in character documents, so if you wish to learn more you should find these documents in character or perform research requests. The information is present in chronological order but the time between various events is not stated. Please do not add additional information into the timeline. You may add information about events that have occurred (such as the Spring Moot 2016 – On Son Lista) but keep the information short, to the point and as factual as possible please. Do not reveal any hidden information (loresheets, lammies, rituals, the names of people who have performed hits on other characters etc) anything found like this will be removed. The Distant Past – Time Unknown Elemental Guardians gain sentience and shortly after the first islands form around areas of elemental power. Islands fall and rise around Mauritanja Magic begins to saturate the water and the land of Mauritanja. The Wyrds are created to help guard and nurture the land Life begins to grow in earnest in the water and over the islands Portal opens from Kammoth, the Elves (Silvari, Sonelli and Sinaili), the Minotaurs, the humans and the Fae come through from Kammoth before the portal and Kammoth is thought to be destroyed. The various people spread out through the islands. The Minotaurs head to Howling Peak, the Silvari and Sonelli head west, humans scatter everywhere and the Sinaili disappear from history. Leviathan arrives from the Plane of Water through a portal, this is quickly sealed. Leviathan searches the waters out of curiosity and looking for companionship. Cu-Hurrigan are created and then left by Leviathan. The mists are created that wrap Mauritanja, covering all the islands and the nearby waters. Those entering the mists who did not belong or wished to bring harm where directed away and left confused. The Vaecenan Elves fleeing the race wars come to Mauritanja and settle on the islands. They discover a large amount of magic across the island and the waters, as they prosper they create a ritual circle on the island to perform further studies. The Vaecenan’s attempt to tap and explore the power of the waters but are then attacked by Leviathan and the Cu-Hurrigan that have been adapted for war. Vaecenan’s perform a powerful ritual as they are under constant attack from the Leviathan and its creatures. Drawing from the Plane of Water they attempt to kill the creatures bound to that plane. Unfortunately a Conclave agent kills the ritualist at the peak of the power causing many of those living on the island to be killed. This contributes to the Cataclysm of Water. The rift created by the ritual is sealed thanks to another ritual teams sacrifice, but Mauritanja is wracked by earthquakes, eruptions and tsunamis causing old islands to sink and new islands to rise. South Isle, Gavelle and Son Lista rise from the sea bed, Fire Gate erupts and grows in size, Glacial Spire freezes further and grows in size. North Isle expands in size. The Silvari and Sonelli head to Son Lista, a time after the city of Salvis Mon is raised. Other races head to the Savannah and the first of the Tribes of the Savannah begin to form. Sometime after due to the actions of the Tribes the peoples of the Savannah are cursed, so that no two tribes would ever find peace together and the great grassland would forever be a place of war and conflict. Merfolk are created and the Island of Grynd appears, more islands rise above the water The elf inhabitants of Grynd meet with the True Unicorns and they agree to leave each other alone Sea hags are created and shortly afterwards war on the Merfolk. Narduk unlocks the secrets of Necromancy and the Dark Unicorns are created, he creates his temple on the Savannah to further his studies. Cadrus orders them to stop but he is ignored, as a result the other Unicorns attack the temple, defeat Narduk and the Dark Unicorns and put them to sleep to prevent the spread of their corruption. Knights of Ancalime arrive through a portal onto Grynd from Calisfarr, which is under attack from Dark Trade and then destroyed. They meet with the elves and agree to cooperate, a new castle is built upon Grynd for the Knights. Shadow Elves contact Dark Trade The Shadow Elf Empire comes into being under the name Imperium Umbra. The Everwood Fae arrive on Mauritanja under the leadership of Lord Talon and are given what is now known as the Everwood to look after. Stoneguard Dwarves arrive on Mauritania and head into the Savannah, where they find a mountain range that they build the Stoneguard Keep on. They dig too deep and release something and are forced to flee. They rebuild a wooden keep in the Savannah. Storms and Earthquakes again shake Mauritanja as a falling star comes closer and closer. Shipyard Isle, Shadow Isle, Storm Isle, Sven Isle, Solemanthia, Blood Isle, Dredd Isle, Far Reach and Nordahl rise above the waves. The first recorded Watchers of Maurianja appear. The star falls in the middle of the Solent and further earthquakes occur. Humans spread to Far Reach Shipyard Isle is named for the manufacture of ships that now occur on it. Alliance of the Four Corners is formed and shortly after sack Bedlam, the Alliance if made up of a number of creatures that arrive on Mauritanja and then band together. They take over many parts of Mauritanja. Shadow Elves create the Manifest prison to trap the leaders of the Alliance and bind their armies. Boar Isle is named for the Tribe of the Boar that settle upon it. Edmund De’Vris builds a Cathedral and Monastery to janua on Shadow Isle and then shortly after founds the Paladin’s of De’Vris. Many chapter houses are built across Mauritanja Corruption begins to show in the Paladin’s actions as they begin to forcibly convert people to the worship of Janua. Edmund purges many of these from his ranks. Mawwe appears attacking and killing many people, Edmund De’Vris, the True Unicorns and the Shadow Elves form an army to defend themselves and destroy the creature. They eventually destroy the creature upon Boar Isle The Shadow Realm is completed and all the shadow elves are turned into Shadowkin as they are tainted by Dark Trade. Ancestral City is created as a place of pilgrimage and appears overnight, years later it is then closed and sealed before sinking beneath the waves. Paladin’s of De’Vris are finally disbanded as they fall fully to corruption Dark Trade War begins The forces of Dark Trade are driven off by the forces of the humans, particularly the Knights of Ancalime. The Knights of Ancalime preach the gospel of Fair Trade to all that will listen. The followers of Tarkasee embrace it whole heartily. Trade across Mauritanja grows exponentially as a result. Modern Times